1% Evil, 99% Hot Gas
is the twenty-fourth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Boss Fight: Lucina vs. Bob Newby Using toy guns, the competitors will race through a forest and fire at as many monsters as they can find. However, there will be encroaching darkness behind them, and they must outrun it, while still shooting the monsters. Whoever can gun down as many monsters as possible wins. Winner: Lucina Dungeon Duel: Mei vs. Sadako The competitors would use controllers to control "Stands" that would battle each other and try to ring their opponent out. First one to do so wins. Winner: Sadako Immunity Challenge: Squared Off The castaways will start on a square and move one square at a time. As they move, they have to flip over the square they were just on. Each castaway would go until they could no longer move. Last person standing wins. A separate puzzle detaches from the main one, with tiles surrounding a Battle flag. If they are all uncovered, the flag will be activated. Winner: Mileena Story Day 55 A radio show begins with its catchy jingle "Mori-Mori-Mori-Mori-Morioh-cho Radio!" as eight girls arrive in the small town of Morioh. They are greeted by Luke and marine biologist Jotaro Kujo, where they are given their maps to the dungeons. The entire group decided to travel as one, meaning little strategic conversation ensued. Mileena, Misaka, and Monika stopped and took a rest. They confirmed they would have each other's backs no matter what. The eight split apart over time, but they all eventually reached the dungeon. Karen, Lucina, Mei, and Sadako decided to enter. The Dungeon Music: Sono Chino Sadame · Hiroaki Tommy Tominaga https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_EQAT8yVPg Bob Newby prowled the dungeon, searching for his next victim. The dungeon resembled a mansion, that broke off into rooms that resembled a massive arena, Egypt, Italy, a prison, and a western race track. Karen, Lucina, Mei, and Sadako entered. Lucina searched heavily, intent on finding an artifact. After tearing through the race track, she found a hole in a tree that led to a chest. Inside, she found a stuffed bear. Upon further inspection, she discovered it to be Pooky. Pooky - Pooky is the most recent Survivor artifact, debuting in season 89. Pooky acts as a contestant during Tribal Council, and casts a randomized vote that can not fall on the holder. The holder is left unrevealed until their elimination, where Pooky will go with them. Pooky was originally found by Odie, and lasted until the final 8. With such a powerful artifact, Lucina handed it off to production, being told it would make its next appearance at Tribal Council. Not long after, she ran into Egypt, where she encountered Bob Newby. Lucina: So... you're the one who took out Lancelot and Sakura. I have to thank you, you brought me two spaces further in the game. However, your terror ends now, Bob Newby! Music: Stranger Things Theme - London Music Works https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evf-U8he-6o BOSS FIGHT - Bob Newby of Survivor: Upside Down and Survivor: Second Chances 4. Luke appeared and announced that Lucina had found a Boss Fight, where she would face off against popular winner, Bob Newby. The host explained how the rules would work. The contestant would face off against the Boss in a one-on-one duel. If the boss is defeated, the contestant will be rewarded with supplies and Immunity in the next challenge. However, if the contestant is defeated, it will be labeled a "Defeat", and they will be instantly eliminated. Additionally, if the boss is undefeated, they will prowl the dungeons until someone finally defeats them. Lucina gladly accepted, swearing she would defeat the Boss. The challenge was on. Bob and Lucina both took off into the forest, outrunning the darkness. They managed to gun down as many enemies as they could, until they reached the end, where their kill counts were tallied. Bob had a count of 28. Lucina had a count of... 30. With that, Lucina was declared the victor of the Boss fight, eliminating Bob. Bob congratulated Lucina on beating him, and awarded her with an Immunity necklace and a basket of supplies. He then showed her the way out of the dungeon, giving her a successful journey. Music: Sono Chino Sadame · Hiroaki Tommy Tominaga https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_EQAT8yVPg Karen found nothing in the dungeon and left. Mei maneuvered around the arena, finding nothing of use, until she uncovered a box full of food on a spiky floor. In the same arena, Sadako found a package of bathroom supplies in a bathtub. After finding their supplies, they bumped into each other. This activated a duel. Luke arrived and brought the girls to the center of the arena, where they would battle it out. As they both had supplies, it would not be an elimination match. Mei and Sadako used their Stands to fight, throwing punches back and forth. After a very fierce fight, Sadako ringed Mei out, and won the duel. Mei handed her food box over to Sadako, and the two were escorted out of the dungeon. Day 55 Lily, Misaka, and Monika arrived at the dungeon together, but decided to keep on walking. Mileena reached the dungeon shortly after them, and also decided to skip it. Everyone eventually regrouped and found the vessel together, so they took off to the town of Inaba for their next Immunity challenge. Day 56 Trivia: Although Pooky is the latest artifact twist to be introduced, the latest overall twist to be introduced is No Rest, No Limit. The eight arrived in the foggy town of Inaba, where they gathered at their challenge setup outside a mall called Junes. Luke emerged from the mall and greeted them, but did not take Immunity back from Lucina. He announced that Lucina had slain Bob Newby in the dungeon, and had therefore won an Immunity. This meant that everyone else would be competing apart from her. The challenge went in full swing. Early on, Mei was ringed out by Karen. Karen then tried to go for the Battle Flag, but was quickly ringed out by Mileena. Sadako was ringed out by Lily. Misaka was then ringed out by Mileena. Lily was then ringed out by Mileena, leaving it between Mileena and Monika. Mileena quickly ringed Monika out and won Immunity. Luke rewarded Mileena with the Immunity necklace and announced that the others would be voting someone off. Everyone boarded the vessel bound for Wawanakwa Island. Everyone arrived at Camp Wawanakwa, where they all sat quietly together for a good amount of time. They all knew that as soon as someone got up, they would be making a strategic advance. Misaka finally broke the silence. Misaka: So... you guys know we have to do it, right? Mei was first to speak up, claiming that if no one was going to strategize alone, she would strategize publicly. Mei: Well, I'm afraid you're leaving me with no choice. If no one will strategize alone, I guess I'll have to do it publicly... Monika, we all know you're the biggest threat that's eligible tonight. Lily, you, too. The entire tribe then engaged in a back and forth, each arguing their point to the other ones. Eventually, Mei brought up that Lily was getting by and could easily win, an argument that Lily fired back at Mei. The back and forth continued until it was time to go to Tribal Council. The final eight arrived at a campfire, where the host greeted them with marshmallows. At Tribal, the argument continued, with Lily and Mei primarily targeting each other. Luke admitted that, in all his years of hosting, he had never seen such a public display of strategic discussion. Luke then had another discussion. Someone had located Pooky in a dungeon, the twist from The Kennel. Pooky would act as an additional voter, who would cast a randomly generated vote at every Tribal Council. He would continue on until his finder's elimination. With everyone knowing the outcome, the voting began. Pooky's randomly generated vote went for Mei. Lily and Mei targeted each other, but surprisingly, everyone sided with Lily and eliminated Mei. Mei waved goodbye as she had her torch snuffed, leaving the game. Karen looked sad, or at least, as sad as a computer can look. Luke assured the contestants that it was getting down to the wire, and allegiances were sure to be tested. The girls grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel to Academy City, for the final cycle of worlds. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running